Batman  Bloody Smiles Part 1
by GothamCop18
Summary: This is my own character in Batman which has TDK Joker in it, which is about the 26-year-old Investigaotr Jamie Robinson in The Major Crimes Unit at The Gotham City Police Station who runs into Joker, she doesn't know what madness he will unleash.


Batman - Bloody smiles part 1…..

Ok, this is my own OC character that is a investigator in the Major Crimes Unit in Gotham City who works for The Gotham City Police Department and runs into Joker. Harley is not in it, I didn't want her in it because I'm not a fan of her. That's just me * shrug *

The investiagtor's name is Investigator Jamie Robinson who is 26-years-old :)

I hope you all like :)

o0o

I went to work that night at a police station, yawning from being tired. I had my long dark brown hair up in a bun, a pen behind my ear. I lived in an apartment in Gotham City for two weeks, being a new investigator in the crime field in the Special Homicide Unit. I got a new good size nice apartment; I like it a lot. This unit you get the real whack jobs, not just low life non-tough criminals. I have been an investigator in another city, dealing with basic murder, robbery and drug cases until I was twenty-one. I thought moving here; I could work my crime breaking magic. As usual when I first came to the police station, some of the male officers thought I was just another dumb burette. When I twenty-one I moved here fully to be an investigator, I wasn't in the unit yet then in Gotham. Like I say, you got the dirty cops, bad cops and the good cops. They thought because I was a woman, I would always need rescuing 24/7 and couldn't stand on own two feet. Soon, they found out that theory got blown out the window and was wrong. Now, I have more respect as an investigator. I went to college at 18 to be an investigator, graduating at 22. I took summer classes when I was young when I was close to 19; I had to save up my own money for summer classes and got good grades. I went to a school for detective training for only two years, graduating from there at 24.

I had a faint cut scar on the side my neck, it started on one of my shoulders and ended to my neck a little. I got it when I was 18, my life wasn't perfect then. No one asked about it, it wasn't super huge. I had on my black leather pants, my gray short sleeve shirt and black leather high heels with my hair down.

I have heard of this so called 'Joker ' thinking he was nuts, beyond insane. I took a deep breath, gazing through the case files of a homicide. I read in the newspaper, about a bank robbery with the criminal escaping. I looked at the clock; seeing it was 10pm. Phones rang like bells, officers taking cuffed criminals to holding cells. Commissioner Gordon came over to me, blowing on the swirls coming from his hot coffee.

'' Did you get anywhere, new investigator? '' he asked, chuckling.

'' Hey, the name is Jamie Robinson. Don't make me, old man '' I taunted him, smiling.

'' I'm not that old,'' Gordon said. '' Welcome to Gotham, kid. It's not the greatest place in the world right now or cleanest from drug bosses and crazy criminals running loose '' he sighed, scratching his scurfy gray mustache.

'' It's not every day you find a vigilante guy in black pantyhose with a cape dressed like a rodent flying around the city acting like a hero,'' I snickered.

'' His is Batman, that's what people are calling him now. Your sarcasm will get in you in trouble some day,'' Gordon laughed.

'' What, Batman will lock me away? I'm so scared,'' I grinned, rolling my eyes. Gordon threw down a photo from a security camera at a bank, with the Joker there. He seemed to look at me from the picture, coming in life in way.

'' Have of heard of this guy, a nut a tell you. He is twisted in the head,'' he moaned.

'' Ya, he is the mass murdering psychotic rapist guy who dresses like a clown and has schizophrenia. He calls himself ' The Joker ', weird '' I said a little creped out. '' Well, I'm going to go home and rest. Busy day tomorrow,'' I beamed. I got up, grabbing my black leather jacket putting it on. I grabbed my motorcycle keys from my desk, locking my desk drawers.

'' You have a bit of a sarcastic tone, kiddo '' Gordon chuckled.

'' Ya, bite me. What you my daddy, suddenly? '' I was cynical, I didn't care.

'' You really don't trust anyone, do you? That's why you're so defense and sarcastic, I think '' he crossed her arms.

'' Trust is a pain in the ass, I mean I trust you. But, I tend to have an issue when it comes to the trust bullshit slightly even when I was 18 '' I exhaled.

'' Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take your brick wall down,'' Commissioner Gordon walked away.

'' Maybe,'' I took a deep breath, I got up. I walked outside, feeling the cool wind on my face. I parked my motorcycle in an alley next to the police station. I quickly ran to it, not feeling safe in this city. I didn't want to stick around, to take any chances of getting murdered. How could a woman who is so vulnerable sometimes, very be safe in an unclean city like this? I turned my motorcycle on, driving off onto the highway hearing the roaring engine.

o0o

Moments later, I came to my apartment. I unlocked my door, shutting it behind me. I turned on my bright light, taking a deep breath. Case files lay scattered on my messy table, not even solved yet. I took the files collecting them, putting them in a neat pile. I took off my black leather jacket, throwing it on my cozy chair in the family room. I walked to my room, turning on the light. I sat down on the end of my bed, closing my shattered tired eyes for a brief moment. There was a photo of Mandy and I on my nightstand, we were at fundraising party at a fancy restaurant that the station was a part of. We had smiles on our faces as we sat at a table, having a good time. Commissioner Gordon was sitting at our table; he wasn't in the photo though. I stopped, hearing something. It sounded like the noise of a bird in the family room. I got up, walking to the family room. I looked up at the corner of the wall, seeing a bat flying and flapping its wings. It made odd noises, scared. '' A bat? '' I questioned. I grabbed a white sheet from a closet, taking it off the shelf. The bat lowered a little bit, zipping around like a bullet. I keep my eyes open, looking for it. It zoomed passed me as I threw the sheet over it. It fell to the ground, trapped while it flapped around. I took the sheet, letting the bat go seeing it fly out the open window. '' I hate rodents like that, they are so gross '' I moaned. I shut the window, locking it and then shutting the curtains. I went back to my room, plopping down on my cozy bed glad that was over.

The next morning came by, when I came to an alley. The golden shined down on my tan skin, feelings its warm rays. I got a call from Gordon, saying that there was a homicide case and the force could use my help. I got off my motorcycle, arriving seeing yellow 'do not cross' tape. I turned off the engine, putting my keys in my black suit jacket. I had on my light blue jean pants and black short sleeve shirt, with some black flat boots and I wore my black leather jacket. I wore my badge, which was on a silver chain around my neck. I walked over, Commissioner Gordon coming my way. He went under the yellow tape, coming over to me. '' What do we got? '' I asked. He sighed, the way he looked at me with a confused disappointed look.

'' You have to see yourself, Jamie '' Gordon said as I followed him, going under the yellow tape. There on the ground was a woman with white face paint and black paint around her eyes. The sides of her cheeks were cut, with her blood making a big smile. I bent down on my feet kneeling over, seeing a joker card on the hard ground.

o0o

I grabbed the card, not knowing who the killer could have been. '' Jesus, he killed again '' he took a deep breath.

'' Who? '' I asked, standing up.

'' The Joker,'' Gordon replied. Some officers looked at us, and then quickly looking away having the same disappointed thought in their mind. '' We need the batman's help, he will catch him '' he said, hopeful.

'' We don't need a guy dressed like rodent for help. I can catch this so called 'Joker','' I smirked.

'' Jamie, are you crazy? This guy would be glad to have you for his next victim on a silver platter. Especially, young tough woman like you,'' Gordon moaned, thinking I was out of my mind.

'' This is just one man, what can he do? I know military moves and have kicked criminal's asses before, Commissioner Gordon '' I swallowed. He gazed in my deep blue eyes, crossing his arms. I sense he was hesitant, not wanting to give his Ok.

'' Jamie, just be careful. One man can change for the good or the bad and in this case we have really bad, Jamie. You have no idea what he is capable of, putting your life in more danger. Damn, I don't why I'm letting you '' he coughed, starching his scruffy gray mustache.

'' I'll be fine, Gordon. I'll need the case file,'' I smiled.

'' Ok, I'll put it on your desk tonight at the police station '' Gordon notified.

'' Ok,'' I nodded. Somehow, I couldn't throw the joker card away. It seemed like a puzzle or a clue, to the homicide case. I got on my motorcycle, taking out the key from my pocket. The key dangled on a keychain, with a grinning dangling toy skull on it for the fun of it. I started the engine driving off onto the highway.

I was at the police station at night, I arrived around 7pm. I would look at the clock sometimes, seeing it was 9pm. I found the case file on my desk; Gordon must have dropped it off when coming here before me. I paced back and forth, thinking deeply. I couldn't figure it out, what made the joker tick. Was it a loose screw or abuse maybe that happened when he was a little boy? It was a turbid as a puzzle, none of pieces coming together. I was irritated and flustered, considering help from this Batman everyone buzzed about making criminals running scared and the worst ones come out. Investigator Adams came over to me, a kind smile on her face. She had short dark blond hair and hassle blue eyes. Her fair skin glowed from the light make up she wore. She always wore things simple and classy, looking like a lawyer. Her name was Mandy, seeming to be in her late 20's.

'' Did you find anything, Jamie? '' she asked.

'' Damn, no '' I replied, crossing my arms. '' Crazy, I might actually think about asking help from the dark knight or whatever people call him,'' I sighed.

o0o

'' You mean Batman? '' Mandy raised her eyebrow.

'' Ya, him '' I smirked. We laughed, trying to cheer up the sad mood in the air.

'' Jamie, I know the rock and roll chick you are a little bit. But, you never even would consider such a thing in your life. You call the dark night a rodent in black pantyhose, with a cape dressed as a bat flying around Gotham '' she beamed, rolling her eyes.

'' He is putting the criminals in jail, when the rest of the cops are too scared to do something about it '' I snickered.

'' The billionaire Bruce Wayne could do it, hell he has the money and is very handsome '' Mandy giggled.

'' I bet,'' I chuckled, sitting in a hard chair by the window. Mandy scanned through the case file, seeing the joker card. She picked it up in her tender hands; I knew the reaction in her head.

'' Jamie, your loosing it '' she taunted me.

'' I found it from the homicide case and it's some kind of calling card. It's the killer's identity to others and to him '' I swallowed, resting my elbows on my knees.

'' We haven't caught him yet, only God can help us with that. He is sick for the way he kills women and thinks it is amusing,'' Mandy took a sip of her hot coffee, shaking her head dishearten.

'' He has a case schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. He doesn't know his own identity, wanting to be a freak killer. He likes to tell jokes and laughs at them at the same time. Weird, he makes sense in a way with the things he says and is a very complicating psychopath. I guess, with the dark knight he looks to him as a threat and wants to kill him. But, he finds him too fun to mess around with. Joker is like a mad hungry dog, waiting to be unleashed to cause destruction. Before he became the infamous 'Joker', he was big into the crime field my guessing. I don't know his last name and it is still puzzling to me, I don't get it. I have the feeling his family life must have been not that great, maybe an abusive drunken prick dad. Hell, you never know with people like that. I guess here, they call him 'The clown prince of crime', whatever that means '' I explained.

'' So, he thinks people's lives are a joke? '' she questioned, a bit ticked off. It offended her with killers, the way they think they can take advantage of innocent people and ending their lives with a blade or a gun.

'' Looks like this guy is wanted for murder, robbery and some small rape cases, even the feds can't catch him. I'm guessing the only reason why he rapes women sometimes because it's part of the joke, other than that he doesn't be like every other criminal out there. Must be one hell of a criminal,'' I handed her the security picture of the Joker at a robbed bank. I saw the disgusted look in her eyes, giving it back to me.

'' God, I wonder how he got those scar cut marks on his cheeks? '' Mandy crossed her arms.

'' I looked closely, guessing it was antenatal. But, sometimes when something bad happened to make them so to speak form into a psycho killer, there could still be scars of their abusive childhood '' I raised my eyebrow, shaking my head a little. '' Ya, I guess the freak clown does '' I exhaled a breath, my brain ringing.

o0o

'' I have to work at the car shop tomorrow,'' I said.

'' It's so cool that you get to work on the old muscle cars. Fits your style well,'' Mandy chortled.

'' Yup,'' I smiled.

'' I have to go in a homicide unit meeting on a case, you should join me. They will need your help,'' she looked at her watch; it was 7:30pm.

'' Ok,'' I nodded, grabbing the case file. I got up, walking to the meeting room. Investigators and officers were there with Commissioner Gordon, waiting to hear the evidence. The lights were off, making the dim white screen glow. Pictures of Dacono came on the screen, everyone tuning in silently.

'' Investigators and officers as we know, we think that Dacono is hiding somewhere in downtown Gotham. We don't have any leads so far, put a witness said she saw him talking to someone. The only evidence that we found could be that he is smuggling his drugs, is in stuffed animals. He has his men go to where they stuff them in an abandoned warehouse and pays the criminal workers to hide the drugs in the stuffed animals. That's the only way he can get away with it without the feds knowing,'' Gordon explained.

'' I think something different,'' I said, people's eyes looking dead on at me.

'' What do you think? '' An investigator asked.

'' I think Joker is working with him,'' I replied. Some of the men laughed, thinking I was crazy and not getting my head on straight.

'' Girl, are you sure you are in the right place or you on somethin'? '' a male officer taunted me. He had a beer belly with a bald spot growing in his dark blonde hair. There was an odd vibe from him, I didn't like it.

'' Yes, I am thinking straight, officer '' I chuckled, snickering.

'' Let's hear what she has to say,'' Mandy smiled, kindly. I came up to Commissioner Gordon, seeing the same curious look on his face.

'' The Joker has a way with messing with people, even tricking mobs and their bosses. It would make sense with his criminally masterminded head, that he would be stealing their money behind the mob's back. I am just guessing that he doesn't care about money, only wants Gotham to burn down '' I swallowed.

'' It would make sense and the witness said the man Dacono was meeting with that one night looked like a clown or worked for a circus. Do we know where this Joker could be, Investigator Robinson? '' A female officer questioned me.

'' I don't know where he could be, I'm trying to find any leads on him because of the homicide case I'm working on of a woman he killed recently '' I replied, flustered. The lights turned back on, officers and investigator walking out the door. I didn't know what to do or where to go next on my homicide case. I was so lost and confused.

o0o

The day morning came by; I was at the car shop. I wore my black leather shorts and white buttoned up shirt with a black skull on the back of it. The shirt was tied in the back with a ponytail I used, the shirt ended in the middle of my slim waist as it showed my skin a little. My long dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, I didn't mind. A piece hung on the side of my face, I wore my skull stud earrings. I wore my black boots, to make my feet comfortable. High heels were killers to my feet sometimes, making them scream in pain. I was working on a black muscle car which wasn't mine, turning the wrench. The front hood of the car was up; fixing something messed up in the engine. Car oil got on my light tan skin; I didn't mind it at all. Rock and roll music bounced off the radio, relaxing my soul. Other machinists were working on other cars, their loud power drills echoing. Johnny, who happened to be the boss of the car shop, came over to me. He was a bit heavy with a beer belly, not obese. He looked like he never shaved his god for saken scurfy brown beard.

'' Someone is here to see ya, kid '' Johnny informed me.

'' Who? I'm busy here,'' I asked.

'' An officer that goes by Gordon,'' he replied.

'' Hell, him? He can come in,'' I smirked.

'' Ok,'' Johnny nodded. Commissioner Gordon came over to me as I whipped oil from my forehead, I didn't work on the car at the moment. I leaned against the car, relaxing.

'' When I thought I would be stress free from the homicide case,'' I said.

'' Did you get any other information? '' Gordon asked.

'' No, I got nowhere. I tried to figure out what makes the joker tick, abuse when he was a little boy maybe or tragic violence that happened '' I sighed. '' I was going to snoop around where the joker might be,'' I swallowed, crossing my arms.

'' You will ask for a death wish. Jesus Jamie, you can't fight a guy like this. He has tricks up his sleeves,'' he took a deep breath, thinking I was insane.

'' So do I,'' I snickered.

'' I wouldn't want to find your body at a next crime scene, knowing who killed you '' Gordon starched his scruffy gray mustache.

'' You won't,'' I smiled.

'' Ok,'' he nodded solemnly, walking out the car shop.

I leaned my arms against the hood of the car as I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes. Sweat rolled down my skin, my muscles felt tight. Some car oil got my slim smooth stomach; I didn't care if it was a little hot in car shop. I opened my eyes, I bent back over as I worked the car engine again hearing the metal turn with the wrench.

Nighttime came by, the full moon was glowing the gloomy sky. I parked my motorcycle, more comfortable changing into different cloths. I had on my black jean pants with a white lasagna strap tank top and a black vest over it that I buttoned up, I ha d on my black boots. My hair was up in a casual bun, a piece hanging on the side of my face. I wore my black leather belt buckle bracelet; I wore light make up and red lipstick.

I walked around in an alley, water dripping from shaking pipes to the hard ground. My skin wanted to crawl, feeling crime everywhere. It was foolish for a woman even a chick like me, to be out alone. The only that could protect me, was my gun. I kept my senses open, not wanting to take any chances of getting killed tonight. The cool wind blew on my skin, dead leaves dancing on the ground. A crow looked at me on a garbage can, cawing in anger. It flew away, gliding in the dark sky. I heard something, turning around. A man walked and stopped at the end of the alley, looking at me. A twisted grin was on his face. Fear struck me, realizing it was The Joker. He slid his long green greasy hair back, fixing his purple and green color coordinated tie. A chain dangled from his purple stripped pants, scruff marks on his old brown shoes. Under his forest green vest he wore a light blue, almost lavender color long sleeved buttoned up shirt with small white dots on it made into octagon shapes. His long purple jacket and purple leather gloves, made him more dangerous with his clown face paint.

'' Joker - '' I cut off.

'' Well hellloo, _doll_. Let's put a _smile_ on that face,'' he leered, laughing. I raised my gun as he came closer to me. I didn't understand why he wasn't afraid, but seemed as though it was game.

o0o

'' Don't come any closer! I'll shoot you! '' I demanded. I tried punching him, but he grabbed my arm with a tight grip. I had my back against his chest now, wanting to get away. I felt his dragon breath, blowing on my warm neck. He put his cold razor blade on my cheeks, amused. He started making a cut on my cheek, but I thrashed around not letting him finish his job. The cut was not deep, only small with blood running down my skin.

'' You want to know how I got these _scars_, humm? '' Joker questioned, he licked the sides of his red lips. '' I met this _girl_ once who looked _just_ like you. I tried to help her through the_ suicide_ problems. She ends up making deep cuts on her wrist, not knowing how to _deal_ with the_ pain_. So, I thought it would make her _happy_ if I cut the sides on my cheek to make her _smile_. In the end, she became _disgusted_ with me and left me. I just want to see her _smile_ again,'' he fabricated, but with a serious tone. I elbowed him in his stomach, kneeing him hard his groin. He started laughing hysterically, getting a kick out of it. I whipped away the blood from my cold cheek, wishing it was a dream.

'' Fine, I'll finish kicking your ass '' I grinned. His razor sharp blade started shaking in his hands, licking the sides of his lips again. He was twisted in the head, a loose screw. For once I was scared for my life, knowing I might lose.

'' A little _fight _in you, I like that '' Joker said, coming over to me.

'' I bet you do, freak '' I snickered. I elbowed him in his face, tripping him to the hard ground as I kneeled down on my feet for a moment and stood back up. I kicked his knife as it slid feet away. I pointed my gun at him, he stopped laughing. I clicked my gun into place, wanting to shoot him. A dark figure stood behind me, I didn't want to turn around. I turned around, not believing my eyes. It was the so called dark knight, his eyes staring down at me. His cape was blowing in the wind.

'' You don't want to become just like them, Investigator Robinson '' he said, in a deep voice.

'' So, you're Batman? What do you know,'' I was a bit tense, lowering in my gun. I put it back in the gun holder on the side of my black leather pants. Police sped down the highway, their bright lights flashing. They stopped to the alley; the dark knight must have called Gordon. I didn't know how they knew each other much, since I was new to the crime stopping police team. Police made Joker stand up, handing cuffing his hands. They walked him to the police car, putting him in the back seat. They shut the door, the Joker staring at me with a creepy look in his brown eyes. I turned around, not seeing Batman. '' Where the hell did he go? '' I asked, confused. Gordon came over to me, knowing I saw the dark knight.

o0o

'' Jamie, he does that a lot '' he chuckled. Gordon was worried when he noticed the small mark Joker left on my right cheek. I didn't want to say anything, knowing it would stress him more than he already was.

'' Guess he isn't a flying rodent like I thought,'' I beamed slightly, walking away. Now, I was at the police station again. I found it ironic that was only place I felt safe now. I sat on a chair, Mandy cleaning the small cut on my cheek. The alcohol rub was like a stinger, making it hurt a bit. She threw the bloody tissue in the trash can, not wanting to touch it anymore.

'' God Jamie, you take too many risks catching criminals '' Mandy moaned, distressed. '' At least you came out with a small cut on your cheek, not emergency wise '' she said.

'' Glad he didn't finish putting a smile on my face,'' I chuckled, not wanting her to worry.

'' A what? '' Mandy asked, dumfound.

'' Cutting the sides of my cheeks making a bloody smile or what he would say let's put a smile on that face,'' I replied, being funny.

'' Not a lot of women who run into him happen to live to tell the tale. Glad you are a tough chick and kick criminal's asses, good thing we have you on force in this messed up city '' she laughed. Commissioner Gordon came our way, knowing he was going to give me a lector. Honestly, his slight cursing and yelling was like a broken record.

'' Are you ok? '' Gordon questioned. Mandy stood up, leaning against her hard desk.

'' I'm fine,'' I replied. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he was up the wall. '' At least I came back in one piece and alive,'' I swallowed.

'' You could have got killed! I do not want to be responsible for your death and want any more good cops dying because of this sick twisted killer! '' he raised his voice.

'' I kicked the Joker's ass, I can handle it '' I rolled my eyes.

'' Jamie, that's what be likes in women. He likes the ones who fight and are tough before he kills them '' Gordon shook his head, gazing outside the crystal clear window. I got up, walking over to him. I saw how Gotham City was rotting away with the crime and disease of drugs. In all, maybe this dark knight vigilante was giving hope to the innocent. He is the symbol criminal's fear and the innocent people pray for in the darkness. '' I have been doing this job for a long time, kid. I saw a lot of bad crime out here caused by thugs like him. But, now it is more dangerous than ever. Even for investigators like you, because you are a woman. Just don't do anything you can't handle, I don't want to be held responsible for your death and feel any more guilt. I should have never let you be on this case, not knowing how dangerous it was '' he explained.

'' I'm fine,'' I smirked. '' I got to give it to the dark knight for saving my ass out there from becoming another of Joker's victim's '' I took a deep breath.

'' I called him, of course the signal light on the roof. I told him you were looking for the Joker, having a feeling you were in trouble '' Gordon starched his mustache.

'' I have a feeling he has to runaway soon, people in the city are in an up roar with him '' I sighed.

'' Me too,'' he said, the same way. '' Just be more careful, there are crazy people out here '' Gordon smiled, walking away.

o0o

The next day came by, the golden morning sun shining down on the city. I came to the police station around 7am, going home at 11pm last night. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night, remembering the Joker. I couldn't figure out why he didn't kill me, he had plenty of time too. I couldn't get his face out of my head, the creepiness of it all. I paced back and forth, looking at the files of Joker that Gordon got from Arkham Asylum. It said all the things I thought before of the Joker, his major mental bipolar disorder with other things. I touched the small healing cut on my cheek from his blade, wishing I knew how he truly got his cut scars on his cheek. Mandy came over to me, she put her hand on my warm shoulder. I woke up from my deep thoughts, seeing she was there.

'' How is your cut? '' she questioned.

'' Fine,'' I replied.

'' I found a gang member in a maphia group with the boss of it that we are looking for,'' Mandy notified.

'' Who? '' I asked, curious.

'' Markus Dacono,'' she sighed. '' He is wanted for at least four homicides and is the drug smuggling business. He is somehow connected with the Joker like you said. There in his little family group, are other criminals we have been searching for years, but no luck finding them '' Mandy explained.

'' So your saying I'm right about the Joker doing business with Dacono? '' I gave her the third degree, wanting to know.

'' Ya, you're right. Crazy, I know '' she responded, chuckling.

'' Do you know where Dacono meets with his little family group? '' I snickered.

'' It was awhile back ago, one of criminals who worked for him said he was at an abandoned warehouse here '' Mandy hummed, showing me the map of Gotham City.

'' Hell, I know Commissioner Gordon wouldn't approve of it '' I mocked.

'' You're not thinking what I think you are thinking about, Jamie? '' she sighed.

'' We need to go undercover as one of the criminals, get in there somehow and find more information '' I nodded, thinking of a sensible reason.

'' If I do this, you owe me big time '' she swallowed.

'' Ok,'' I looked at her seriously.

'' What if the Joker is there? What then? '' Mandy inquired, scared a little.

'' We will be ready and careful,'' I said solemnly.

The afternoon came by, when we came to the warehouse. We dressed like criminals with the cloths we had to blend in, so they wouldn't know we were working for the cops. Mandy parked her car in an alley as we got out, shutting the car door behind us. Not giving any clues away, we put are Id's in the back seat of the car. I felt scared, not wanting to go with the plan. I opened the rusted door to the building, hearing it creak as we walked in. We came to a room which was a kitchen, the inside of the building still in neat shape. Business men and their criminal bodyguards were there standing behind them, making sure if someone disrespected the boss, they would smash that person's face in. When they saw us, they stopped their feuding about drugs and money. I saw Dacono, wanting to kill him. I could feel the tension in the air, my heart beating quickly.

o0o

'' Who are you? '' Dacono interrogated, suspicious.

'' Criminals like you, being wanted from the law for years. These cops are too stupid to do anything and they are too scared to catch us. Murdered a lot of people in my time,'' I replied, sarcastically. They all laughed, thinking we were crazy. '' What? You think the opposite sex can't do the job? '' I glared, ticked off.

'' No, it's just most women beg and scream for mercy '' a man chuckled.

'' I'm a different kind of woman,'' I snickered. We sat down on chairs by the smooth silver table.

'' As you must know, the dark knight doesn't know we are smuggling drugs putting them in stuffed animals. He won't catch us,'' Dacono sneered, fixing the collar of his shirt.

'' The dark knight is clever, will he find out? '' Mandy asked, going with the flow.

'' No, we have billions of dollars from this drug smuggling job. What will a flying rodent do? '' he laughed. I heard chuckling, someone coming into the kitchen. The Joker came, the crowd wanting to strangle his clown throat.

'' You didn't _invite_ me? And I thought my jokes were bad, but yours as _weak_ '' Joker smirked. Cold sweat ran down my body, my skin crawling. He looked at me, flashes of that night coming to my head. There was a sick twisted twinkle in his brown eyes, my fear wanting to take a hold of me. I held it back, knowing I had to be tough and keep putting on the act. Even though my cut on my cheek was healing, I still had the need to touch it sometimes.

'' Freak,'' a boss said, clutching his fist.

'' No, I'm not '' Joker swallowed, with a serious tone. '' It's simple to your _problems_, kill the batman. _Spill _his rodent _blood_ all over the ground and _crush_ him like the _bug_ he is,'' he grinned.

'' No, it's not. He's clever, Joker '' I snickered, calmly retaining myself from mashing his face.

'' Of _course_ it isn't, _doll_. You have to be good at what you do,'' Joker leered. '' If your good at something, don't do it for free which I hate that '' he smiled, a trick up his sleeve.

'' How much money you want? '' Dacono asked.

'' Half…..I'll do _what_ I want with _my_ share of the _money_ '' Joker replied. They laughed, thinking the clown was insane. The look in his eyes, he was dead serious.

'' You're just a clown,'' he crossed his arms.

'' He is a genius for what he does,'' I scoffed, Mandy looking at me not knowing what I was saying.

'' You make me _laugh_,'' Joker sneered, morbid desire in his eyes. My cell phone rang, getting up.

'' Have an important business call,'' I winked, pushing the swinging door open walking in another room. '' Hello? '' I asked. From the voice, I could tell it was Commissioner Gordon.

'' Where the hell are you and Investigator Adams? '' he question, pissed off.

'' We are at an abandoned warehouse, Dacono and the Joker here '' I replied, sighing.

'' Jesus Christ,'' Gordon swallowed, self-possessed.

'' We even found some other criminals that the cops have been looking for. It's not the right time to call, they will start getting suspicious '' I said.

'' Be careful and come quickly. A lawyer is here wanting to talk you,'' Gordon didn't sound happy, hanging up. I turned off my phone, putting in my black leather jacket pocket. I pushed the swinging door, the knot in my stomach getting tighter. '' I got an important call from a business drug boss I'm working with, my body guard and I have to go '' I smirked as Mandy came over to me. I pushed the swinging door open as we quickly went out the building. I felt the cool wind on my face, feeling I could breathe. The Joker knows I am an investigator, putting my life in more danger.

I came to the police station, seeing Gordon and a lawyer. I had on my dark blue jean pants with my gray tank top with my black vest over it; I left the vest unbuttoned this time. I wore my black leather high heels; my hair was up in a casual bun again with a piece hanging on the side of my face. I wore my silver skull dangling earrings, light make up and red lipstick. My investigator badge dangled around my neck. The air was stained, seeing the pressure from Commissioner Gordon's troubled eyes.

o0o

'' This is Dan, the lawyer '' Gordon suspired, not wanting to deal with this.

'' Why not call Harvey Dent in, the lawyer everyone knows about '' I chuckled, sarcastically.

'' I bet Commissar Gordon didn't tell you the files of the Joker that came from Arkham that the vigilante Batman took and was breaking the law '' Dan glared.

'' It was important, to try to help catch the psycho Joker '' I crossed my arms, bothered by

his lector.

'' Your sarcasm will get in trouble with the wrong kind of people, Investigator Robinson '' he swallowed.

'' What are you going to do, slap my hand for it? Hell, we know that even some cops are getting involved with the crime out here,'' I smirked.

'' I should take away your badge right now, so you think clearly of your forgetful actions '' Dan raised his voice, ticked off.

'' Doing my job and locking away criminals is none of your concern. It's my freaking fault if I killed because of it, buddy boy. I don't give a damn if you are a lawyer or not, I can take care of myself '' I scowled, anger boiling in my blood.

'' Dan, we need all the cops and investigators to stop these drug bosses, Gotham in washing in crime. Cool it, Investigator Robinson '' Commissioner Gordon took a deep breath.

'' Fine, one more slip up and I _will_ take away your badge. Good bye, Investigator Robinson '' Dan snickered, grabbing his brief case walking out the door.

'' Damn lawyers, they can be such jackasses sometimes '' I mumbled bitterly. Being pissed off, I didn't want to deal with anything else. That's what being an investigator for the police is like, you have to deal with annoying lawyers sometimes like bugs.

'' We have the Joker in a holding cell and finally got Dacono, the dark knight saved us the trouble by dropping them off '' Gordon notified. I touched my small healing cut on my cheek, shutting my eyes for a brief moment. I opened my eyes, gazing at the ground. My mind was not at ease, the air getting colder. '' Are you ok, Investigator Robinson? '' he questioned, seeing distressed look in my deep blue eyes.

'' Fine,'' I replied, smiling crossing my arms. I felt I had to lie, not wanting to show my fright. '' I'll question him,'' I swallowed, not wanting to in every vein of my body. I couldn't show how scared I was deep down, that was the key for Joker.

I came to the interrogation room, the door shutting behind me. I looked at the black window, being aware of Commissioner Gordon and other investigators were on the other side tuning in. The dim light from the lamp made his sinister clown makeup on his face, come to life. He licked the sides of his red lips, the creepy stare he gave me. He had his clammy dry hands on the smooth silver table, dirt in his cracked fingernails. His purple jacket was off, seeing his blue buttoned up shirt he had on. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, making him look dangerous as his wavy long green greasy hair hung in his face. I gripped the homicide file in my hand, holding back from screaming.

'' Hello, In-vest-igator Robinson '' Joker swallowed, seriousness in his brown eyes. I couldn't say anything, my heart beating quickly. The lights in the room turned on, flicking a bit.

'' No messing around or tricks up your sleeves, Joker '' I demanded, sitting in the chair across from him.

'' Why so serious? '' he smirked.

'' Why did you kill this girl? '' I interrogated unruffled. I threw down the picture of the murdered girl at the crime scene, no emotion of guilt in his eyes. He chuckled, seeming proud of his artwork.

o0o

'' She needed a_ smile_ on her face and she was so serious all the time which always makes a bad _joke_. Its fun to _mess_ with people, see that you can_ break_ their _hope. _She was part of a _joke_, she shouldn't have _screamed_ '' Joker laughed, amused. '' _Wonder_ how you got that cut on your cheek, humm?'' he leered, trying to get to me.

'' It was an accident, it is almost done healing '' I glared.

'' _Must_ have been some bad _accident_,'' Joker sneered. '' You want to know how I got these scars, In-vest-igator Robinson? '' he asked, wanting to play one of his mad games. '' When I was little, mother was _always_ drunk everyday of her life. She would _yell_ at me and say how stupid I am. One day, she _decides_ to pull out a knife and _threaten_ me with it. She makes _deep_ cuts on the side of my _cheek_, blood every-where. She_ thought_ it was funny, laughing her drunk ass off '' Joker fabricated, his insanity coming out. I found it odd; he had a serious tone with the gleam in his eyes.

'' Why didn't you kill me? You had plenty of time too,'' I questioned, needing to know. He smiled in a high pitch chortle, clapping his hands.

'' Kill you? _Honestly_, you're just too fun. I like to have _fun_,'' he beamed in a raspy high pitch laugh, entertained. '' I will _kill_ you and I can't let the good_ joke_ get away. I like the ones who are_ always_ hard to get,'' Joker grinned. I felt flustered, not getting anywhere with this nut. I couldn't get into his complicating mental head, going back to square one every time. '' I have to _worry_ about Batman, but I have never met a woman like you. They way you _fought_ me was like bat boy and I found it _interesting _that you didn't _scream..._I like that '' he leered with the twisted snigger, pleased.

'' You always do like to take control of things, even if it means ending a few lives here and there. Am I right? '' I had my self-control, I would turn the tables on him.

'' The world is so..._absurd_, In-vest-igator. The only _sensible_ way to live in the world is...without_ rules_,'' Joker smiled in a sing-song voice. '' I bet Com-missioner Gordon is sad,_ depressed_ that even the good guys are turning new _leaves_, if they are still his people '' he simpered, licking the sides of his lips. '' You should know I like to take _control _of a lot of things in-vest-igator...this is _my_ city. I have a _simple_ taste with my helpless _victims_, but some are too fun to _play_ with '' he grinned, darkness in his brown eyes.

'' We are done, Joker '' I said, getting up grabbing the picture. I put it back in the case file, walking out the room.

'' Ahhh...the good cop, bad cop _routine_ '' Joker stated. '' Of course,'' he laughed.

'' I'm going to need a cup of coffee for this,'' I sneered.

'' Bye, In-vest-igator Robinson...look _forward_ to seeing you, _doll_ '' Joker taunted me. I threw the file on my hard desk, pissed off. My head was throbbing, like bells in my skull.

'' How did it go? '' Mandy asked, coming over to me.

'' How the hell can anybody get anything out of him? '' I moaned.

'' You can never get anything out of freaks like that. We have all interrogated him, no luck '' she exhaled. '' Only the dark knight can in this messed up city,'' Mandy swallowed.

o0o

'' I swear the Joker must have a creepy thing for you or something, Jamie '' she said.

'' Why do you say that? '' I questioned, bewildered.

'' You're a tough chick. He likes to mess around with cops and investigators even civilians just for his jokes, he finds it funny. I think he was surprised and satisfied to run into you,'' Mandy replied. Goosebumps ran down my spine, my skin crawling. I was afraid to even go home, knowing the Joker would keep his sick promise.

o0o

The next night came by, when I was at my apartment. I locked all the doors and windows, feeling that I was going to be fine. They had Joker in custody, what could he do? I wore my comfortable short black spaghetti strap nightgown. My hair was up in a ponytail, feeling the cool breeze from the spinning fan blowing on my skin. I sat on the cozy couch in the family room, thinking I was worrying too much. I heard something in the kitchen, keeping my senses open. The back door was open, swearing I locked it. I shut it, locking it tightly. I went back in the family room, stopping in my tracks. I heard chuckling, fear rising within me. I felt someone behind me, recognizing that laugh. It was the laugh of the Joker, feeling his warm body against my back. I stayed relaxed, not wanting to show my fear.

'' H-ellloo, doll...I'm back,'' he chuckled. He put his smooth leather glove on my soft waist sliding it down, twisted lust in his brown eyes. I felt his cold medal razor blade on my cheek, the fright coming back.

'' I missed you too, honey. Should I get the candles ready? '' I stated, disgusted.

'' Let's put a _smile _on that face,'' Joker snickered, laughing. I elbowed him hard in his face, kneeing him hard in his groin.

'' Get away from me,'' I glared. He lunged at me, grabbing a hold of my neck. I felt my breathe running out, gasping for oxygen. My vision became blurry, black out. I fell to the ground, my body not waking up.

'' Let's have some _fun_ with the mass murdering clown,'' he giggled an evil grin on his face. Now, I woke up not knowing where I was. I had small cuts, bruises and starches on me. Blood slowly ran down my eyebrow, like melted ice cream. I looked around, seeing I was in abandoned warehouse. My vision came back to me, pain running up my body. Water dripped to the hard ground, the moonlight shining through the broken windows. I was on a chair, my feet tied down to with rope. My wrists were tied with rope, unable to move. My mouth had a cloth around it, making sure I wouldn't scream. Cold sweat ran down my warm skin, knowing that I got myself too far. Was it worth dying from a mad killer, trying to catch him? Joker came behind me, my numb body shaking in dread. I felt his leather glove on my cheek, a tear running down my cheek. '' You seem _nervous_, is it the scars? '' Joker questioned me, surprisingly calm. '' You should _lighten_ up,'' he laughed, entertained. He took the cloth off from around my mouth, throwing it on the ground.

'' You sick demented freak! '' I yelled in anger. He took out his knife, his face inches away from mine. I was scared, seeing the rage in his brown eyes for the first time.

'' No, I'm not '' Joker said, in a deep voice. '' You want to know how I got these _scars_, humm? '' he asked, solemnly. '' My father was always a drunk, yelling at my mother and me. One night he gets _drunker _than ever and when my mother was _sleeping_, he cut the sides of her cheek. He _laughed_ and there was blood every-where. When I saw what happened, he looked at me. I ran, but he _caught_ up to me. He put the knife inside my mouth, saying let's put a smile on that face. He _cut _the sides of my cheek, now I'm always smiling '' Joker explained, fabricating the story inside his twisted mind.

'' Like father, like son '' I swallowed, tranquillized. He slowly slid his hand up my soft leg, up to my thigh. I felt his cold hands go in my underwear; I knew he wanted to rape me for one of his jokes. I felt him touch my lady parts, he wanted to violate me. He slid the blade down to my collar bone, my skin crawled. He grabbed my hair, pulling it back. He kissed me on my lips, I wanted to get away.

To be continued…

(15):

A star knife in the shape of a bat was thrown on the ground; I knew we were not alone

'' Guess we are not alone, Joker '' I smirked. He cut the rope off; irritated he couldn't finish me off.

'' Get up! '' Joker demanded, his ticked off voice booming. I stood up as he grabbed me. I had my back against his warm chest, pointing his gun at my head. '' Scream, I shoot you...doll '' he grinned. The dark knight came out of the darkness, fury in his brown eyes. '' You're coming with me,'' Joker said. We came to the flat roof of the building, the wind blowing on my face. We came to the edge, fear running up my body. I saw the ground feet away, staring at my death.

'' Please don't,'' I begged. Batman followed us, angry.

'' Let her go! '' he yelled.

'' _Poor_ chose of _words_,'' Joker laughed, letting me go. I fell off the roof, terror striking me.

'' Ahhh! '' I screamed. I caught myself, hanging on the edge of the roof, dangling. I heard them fighting, throwing punches. With all my might, I pulled myself up to the roof. Batman was on the ground, seriously hurt. Joker gripped a rusty sharp pole, staring down at Batman. '' Uh! No! '' I gasped. I got up all the way, knowing I had to act and quickly. '' Hey, freak! '' I said, ready to kick his ass. Joker looked at me, chuckling. I punched him in his face, doing a back handstand kicking him hard in his face. He fell to the ground as I landed on my feet perfectly. Joker was laughing, not in any pain. I put my foot on his chest, pinning him down. He stopped, gazing at him with that twisted gleam in his brown eyes.

o0o

'' Very_ nice_, never thought you could do it. I like that,'' Joker taunted me.

'' I'm a tough chick, I'm not scared of you anymore '' I snickered. Batman got up, coming over to me. I let my hold go, as he grabbed Joker. He put hand cuffs on him, making him stand up. Joker lowered his head. I saw a police helicopter in the air, knowing Gordon was here. Police ran quickly up the stairs the roof, grabbing Joker. I sighed, walking to the edge of the roof. I gazed at Gotham, bright city lights shining. I felt Batman, ambling over to me.

'' You should get home,'' Batman said. I looked in his eyes, crossing my arms.

'' I never said thank you for saving my butt from the clown freak,'' I smiled.

'' You never have to,'' he swallowed. I briefly gazed away, seeing he vanished. Commissioner Gordon came over to me, putting a cozy blanket around my shoulders.

'' He does that a lot,'' Gordon smirked. Now, I walked out of the building. When I saw the bold lights from the police cars, I was glad in every way. I saw Mandy, the worried look in her blue hassle eyes.

'' Jamie! '' Mandy beamed, running over to me. She hugged me tightly, delighted I was alive. A tear of joy ran down her cheek, I held back from crying. '' Did that freak hurt you? Are you ok? '' she questioned. I looked at her; she whipped away the wet tear.

'' I got saved, I'm fine '' I replied.

'' By who? '' Mandy gave me the third degree, curious.

'' The dark knight,'' I chuckled.

'' Let's get out of here. Even though you got a little cuts and bruises, glad you are ok '' she laughed as we walked away.

The next morning came by; the police unit was at a party in an elegant dinning room at a huge building. Fancy crystal chandlers hung on the high ceiling, glowing. Candles shined on silk table cloths, with fine china plates. It captivated me, like a fairy tale. There was a small stage, knowing it was for the honor party happening now. I wore a long strapless light brown color dress with little beads on it wearing my black leather high heels; I wore long pearl dangling earrings. Some of my hair was pulled back with a white rose color hair clip I used to hold it together. My red lipstick and light makeup, made my deep blue eyes really come out like a beautiful goddess. Everyone in the unit was dressed very graceful and nice. I felt someone tap me on the back, seeing it was Mandy. Her long red dress, made her look like a queen. Her light fair beautiful skin, made the dress blend in with her makeup. '' Hey, Investigator Robinson. I have some questions for you,'' Mandy giggled, in a cheerful mood. I needed to be happy, not feeling scared about my run in with Joker.

'' Very funny,'' I smirked.

'' I see your cut on your cheek healed, you look amazing '' Mandy complimented me.

'' Thank you, so do you '' I hugged her. '' I wonder who they are honoring at this party,'' I pondered, having no clue.

'' Me too,'' she smiled. I noticed Bruce Wayne here, dressed in his nicest suit and pants. His brown hair was combed back, looking like a gentleman that everyone said he was. I found him cute and handsome, there was something about him. He saw Mandy and I, coming over to us.

'' I'm Bruce Wayne,'' he swallowed, shaking my hand.

'' I noticed, the boy billionaire everyone can't stop talking about '' I chuckled.

'' Yup,'' Bruce laughed. '' I heard your run in with the Joker in the newspaper, are you ok? '' he asked.

'' Fine, glad I came out alive '' I replied. '' Let's just say, someone saved me '' I snickered.

'' Do you know who it was? '' Bruce questioned.

'' I guess a dark knight or a hero,'' I beamed solemnly. We looked deep in each other's eyes, a spark of feelings between us. It was something I never felt before; I didn't know how to explain it. Commissioner Gordon went on the stage with a microphone, turning it on. He spoke in it, his voice booming from the small speakers.

End of part 1


End file.
